It has been known to use wall mounting brackets for attachment on the wall of a building having siding and is adaptable for mounting various devices. Such a bracket is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,708 which provides for a one-piece body with a front wall and an integral peripheral wall extending therefrom with an integral peripheral flange which attaches to the wall of a building. A flange member with an axial wall is telescoped over the peripheral wall of the body and is locked into position by interengaging projections and recesses on the axial wall of the flange and the peripheral wall of the body. One of the problems with respect to such a bracket, especially when adapted for use with an electrical box, is that the front wall of the body prevents convenient access to the electrical box.
In addition, both the front wall of the mounting bracket and the flange member are visible making color coordination with the siding more difficult and costly.
Another plastic building product is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,318 that is adapted to be placed on a wall of a building to provide a louver or window and is able to accommodate siding of varying thickness. However, this device poses the same problem in that both the body and the flange member are visible requiring both parts to be made of the same costly material and color in order to blend with the siding on the house.
In U. S. Pat. No. 4,726,152, a bracket is disclosed for mounting a fixture. This device is not easily adapted for use with an electrical box, faucets and similar fixtures. The spacing of the outer wall of the outer cap prohibits access to the fixture or would require the fixture to be extended incurring much labor and expense.
In accordance with the present invention, a plastic building wall mounting bracket is adapted particularly for use with an electric box or a faucet.
Specifically, in accordance with the present invention, the plastic building wall mounting bracket assembly comprises a one-piece plastic body with an integral peripheral wall extending from a back wall which is to be mounted to the wall of a house, and a flange member with an integral peripheral wall adjacent the inner periphery thereof for attachment to the wall of the bracket member. In use, only the flange member is visible thus allowing the bracket member to be made of a less expensive material, of a different color such that color coordination with the siding is easier and less costly or of a U.L. approved material.
Also, the invention may be used with existing short wires and electric boxes thus eliminating the need for any extension thereof.
In addition, the plastic building wall mounting bracket assembly is also adapted to be used with a faucet and in such use, an alternate piece is provided to be inserted over the faucet pipe to obscure the hole in the wall through which the pipe extends and which also may be color coordinated with the outside flange member to be the same color as the siding of the house.